Changed Mind
by comicshop199
Summary: A reunion becomes the meaning of what four of the tales of symphonia team members hid and showed. Marta seems stressed out around someone else than Emil but she doesn't know what to do. That is until Zelos suggests "Spin the bottle" and a certain spin changes everything between Marta and the one she now think she loves. for all you Marta x Lloyd fans out there.


**Okay so for anybody who wonders i did this because i had problems finding something out for ch.13 in THS so i did this instead, it's a party fan-fiction i guess you can say with some minor switches. It's just a party but the main view of this is what i know a certain author that reviewed on my last one-shot wanted. The last one was the Comil one-shot but this author wanted something different. The other two persons that would originally belong to each other. Marta and Lloyd. Maroyd one-shot it was.**

**Emil: i'll enjoy this!**

**i'm sure you will Emil…i'm sure you will…anyhow then, this story is inspired by two other fan-fictions! slightly from a story by Anomynous Nin and another one by MonaLisa20 so don't take offense guys i just liked your stories so good and it gave me inspiration for this one-shot so be proud of your story. I just found my own version of doing this.**

**Emil: disclaimer: Comicy doesn't own TosDotnw! (Tales of symphonia Dawn of the new world)**

**yeah yeah…start!**

They whole crew of symphonia had gathered at Zelos's mansion for what he said. A reunion. Emil and Marta had been the first one's to come with Lloyd and Colette almost right after them. Sins they were the only four there (except Zelos) they decided to talk a bit before the activities started.

"So Emil, Marta, how's it going between you two?" Lloyd cleverly said to raise the interest at once,

"We're fine…actually…better than fine but after leaving you guys…we didn't really know how it would feel!" Emil said almost sad. He didn't know what Marta was thinking though,

"Well…it could've been better between us Emil you know that! besides, you never even told them that you came back from the Ginnungagap!" Marta said a bit upset,

"We got really shocked when you finally told us. Just by seeing you i cheered up. I missed you after all!" Colette told Emil and smiled at him,

"Yeah…sorry 'bout that!" he smiled back at her as they all four heard the door bell rang and Zelos opening the door with the others coming inside the house,

"Hey everyone!" Zelos stated and letted them all inside,

"So what's the deal here! what are we going to do?" Genis wonders to Zelos and gave him a wondering look on the plus,

"Play a game of course! but first we'll be dancing and eating! the game comes as last thing!" Zelos said and everybody looked at him curiously,

"Comes as last thing?" Lloyd said and had the obvious wondering face he had many times recently through what Colette had told the rest,

"What are we going to play?" Presea asked but still looked as normal as ever in the face,

"You'll see when the time comes!" Zelos stated as final and walked into a door that he wasn't paying attention to and made everybody except Colette and Presea to face-palm at the failure Zelos did,

"Stupid door…" Zelos mumbled and walked through the door instead down some stairs,

"I wonder where those stairs lead?" Marta looked at Lloyd whom had been asking the question, and he soon notice looking back at her with Marta turning away from him immediately,

"Something wrong Marta?" the petite chosen asked the slightly blushing brunette,

"Of course not!" Marta said nervously following Zelos down the stairs,

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

The rest of the day went as followed. The group dancing (well most of them) and talking about random stuff. Eating food prepared by Zelos and Emil working together witch everyone thought tasted great. But sadly Raine and Regal both had to excuse them-self saying they had to take care of business.

Now everyone only got surprised when Zelos asked his butler Sebastian and his sister Seles's butler Tokunaga to clean the table off and leave an empty Flanoir potion bottle in the center of the table.

"Hey Zelos what's the deal? why a bottle all of a sudden?" Sheena stated but soon regretted everything she just had said, "don't tell me…"

"Okay everyone!" Zelos said almost as asking everybody to give him attention,

"What now? it's time for the game right? so what's it going to be?" Lloyd said asking Zelos three questions at the same time, Zelos getting more and more annoyed by it,

"Is it okay to ask one question at the time Lloyd?" Emil wondered giving him an sarcastic look,

"Oh come on Emil buddy! i was curious is all!" Lloyd answered with an little bit of tragic face,

"Okay okay…calm down everyone! we're going to play something!" Zelos continued, "something to do with a bottle!"

now everyone looked with fear at him. Everyone except Colette who didn't understand and Presea. (that didn't show emotion)

"It's spin the bottle isn't it?…" Sheena said irritated, "with the same rules as last time too!?"

"Huh? spin the bottle? what's that Sheena? do you know Emil?" of anyone there, Colette asked Emil,

"Hmm…i'm not really sure, i think you're supposed to spin the bottle and then one it lands on you ask a question regarding anything…but i'm not so sure anymore!" he answered the blonde haired chosen,

"Sounds fun! lets play!" Lloyd cheered for everyone and Marta looked at him again, though this time even when he looked at her noticing she was looking at him she didn't turn away. Why wasn't she, her cheeks started getting a shade of red on them,

"Same rules as last time i asked Zelos!" Sheena just got more angry at Zelos by the minute,

"Wow wow calm down Sheena!" Zelos tried to calm her down but ultimately failed,

"What's the rules if not the normal ones?" Marta asked and finally took her sight away from Lloyd focusing on the game instead,

"Kissing game!" everyone starred at him when Zelos answered Marta's question with some of them blushing, Marta being on of them. Colette, Emil and Genis were among those as well. While Lloyd, Sheena and Presea only looked at him. "Also you're free to go into the room next to here for more privacy" Zelos added in as final,

"W-what…" Colette said nervously, "so…you mean i could…get a girl or…guy other…than Lloyd and have to kiss them…"

Zelos only nodded to answer her simple question, "And on the lips! no exception!"

now Sheena raised a fist ready to hit him at any moment, "I knew you were going to say that!" she said with the words filled of fury,

"Lets just um…get the game…started…" Emil blushing said to change the mood in the party, and the game didn't start bad either, Colette got to start and got Lloyd just like she wanted.

Afterwards, nothing went fully correct.

Lloyd spun it…

and it landed on…

Sheena…

They both came out blushing and sat down with Zelos smirking at Lloyd, "Enjoyed it?" he asked Lloyd but only got smacked in the back-head by Sheena.

Sheena took the bottle and spun it

…Zelos…

´No!´ she thought to herself and walked into the room next to them with a prancing dog like Zelos after her, only to come out angry with Zelos added with a smack mark on his cheek,

"Pervert…" Emil said quietly but Marta heard him,

"You're thinking what i think you're thinking right?" she said,

"What?" Emil asked shocked over that she actually heard him,

"that he tried to do more than just…kissing…" she whispered the final word to him so nobody else would hear.

Zelos took the bottle and spun it…

nothing could've been worse than this…

not for her anyway…

_Marta_…

She starred in horror on the bottle. Everybody had been lucky to get someone they actually liked a bit. Maybe not Zelos and Sheena, but this.

´Why me?´ she thought to herself and stood up…still with a horror look in her eyes.

"Sorry that had to happen to you…Marta…" Emil said trying to cheer her up but She didn't pay attention and just walked into the room with Zelos after her once more like a little rabbit.

She walked out of the room with an evil smile on her face though. "What happen?" Emil said nervously looking at Marta's face expression. Not long afterwards Zelos came out exhausted and with a wound on his right arm along with a slap mark on his face. Right across his face a harsh slap mark was seen,

"What did you try to do Zelos!?" Lloyd said a bit angry even though feeling petty for him being hurt like that, and with that Marta's expression shifted from evil to angry.

"You don't want to know!" she angrily answered Lloyds question and grabbed the bottle,

"I guess you really don't want to talk about it huh?" Lloyd told looking worried at Marta whom started to blush at the eye contact they now had,

´What if…what if i get Lloyd now…what would i do…what would Emil or Colette think?…no…i have to get Emil´ she was thinking of that thought as she spun the bottle

and it spun…

and spun…until finally…

Lloyd…

Lloyd blushed at the answer the bottle had given Marta for whim she was supposed to kiss, him,

"Um…heh…" he managed to get forth but was shy otherwise. He didn't even feel his body, everything was just changed,

Marta gulped and stood up.

"This game isn't fun for them…well i guess that doesn't apply for you Colette!" Genis said and beamed up in a smile. He then looked at Presea whom looked at Lloyd and Marta walking into the room leaving the others behind in the other room.

…

inside the other room Lloyd and Marta only looked at each other both with trembling lips,

"Y-you…didn't really want to get me right?" Lloyd said almost stuttering,

"W-well…i…guess i…didn't…" she said to herself though loud enough for Lloyd also to hear. Outside the others were just talking,

"You keep looking at the door Marta! is something the matter?…! you're thinking of what those two are doing now right? with the others there i doubt they'd do something…and besides Emil wouldn't be the one trying to steal my girlfriend!" Lloyd grinned at the remark he told Marta and closed his eyes.

First standing a bit away from each other, and then. In a flash. Marta rushed over to him placing her lips on his tightly holding his shirt. Lloyd hugged her and kissed her back. When realizing what they were doing they quickly separated from each other both blushing madly,

"Um…sorry about that…Lloyd…i just wanted to get it over with, and…" Marta blushed so much that her face was in the color of Lloyds shirt,

"A-and?" Lloyd stuttered…

"D-do y-you want t-to um…d-do something a-after t-this is o-over?" Marta stuttered out the question she was dying to ask him. Lloyd looked at her shocked before deeply inhaling and calming down walking closer to her.

"W-what a-are you…!" she was going to say more but didn't get the chance before Lloyd had kissed her again, ´_Lloyd…´ _she thought during the kiss but got even more shocked when he licked her lips,

"Is that enough of an answer M-Marta?" He nervously asked her still hugging her romantically,

"Hmm!" Marta managed to get forward though still very shocked over what he did, "D-do you…love me?" she asked him now with Lloyds face taking a deeper tone in red matching his own shirts color,

"Yes…" he whispered to her, stopped hugging her and headed out to the others…

"Yes…me too" she answered him and followed him out to the others.

…

"Okay…what took you so long?" Zelos asked when the got back out both red as tomatoes,

"We j-just…d-didn't really…want to at first…but had to change or minds…" Marta looked at Lloyd worried, he just lied to them…they did it almost at once, they just didn't think it'd happen twice,

"Hmm…" Marta let forth as an answer…

"Now what!" Emil stated, "Lloyd already had the bottle once! should we give it to someone else then?"

"Right! give it to the shorty over here! i think i know who he wants anyway!" Zelos stated and smirked at the short silver haired boy who kept slightly looking at Presea and looking away every other second,

"Huh!?" he then got out when he realized that people were watching him, "Alright…i'll do it!" Genis said and grabbed the bottle,

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

The game went almost fully as good as it could get. Genis got Presea and they came out from the room, Genis: red in the face and Presea: actually blushing a little too.

Though then sins it was Preseas turn, she could only get one, Emil. Marta didn't approve of it when they walked into the room Emil shy and Presea not showing emotion.

The last one to spin was Emil, and the only one he wanted more than ever would be on of the girls sitting next to him. Marta or…Colette. "Come on Emil…spin it!" Lloyd had told him so he would calm down. He spun the bottle and it just figures that he didn't get Marta. He got Colette.

The two stood up and headed into the room leaving Marta and Lloyd with the others looking at each other.

"Hmm…you two got close because of the kiss?" Sheena wondered giving the two secret lovers a wondering look,

"Huh!? no! i just…" Marta said trying to get Sheena to believe her but,

"It's okay if you tell only me Marta…i wouldn't tell Emil, nor would i tell Colette about lloyd in that case" she said worried and looked at Lloyd whom only starred down into the table at the moment not paying any some-what attention to anything.

"Okay…i…we…" Marta blushed again and whispered the sentence to her, "We love each other…" She whispered and made Sheena smirk at the answer Marta gave her,

"Lucky you i won't tell them then!" Sheena smiled and walked away to her seat again as Emil and Colette came back and Lloyd stood up.

"Should we go Colette?" he asked but got shocked as he saw what Emil just did. Right in-front of him. Emil grabbing Colette's hand. Colette leaning her head on his shoulder. However he only smiled at the two.

"Huh? you're not angry!?" Emil said shocked,

"Why should i be? you two love each other right!? you two are not the only ones Emil…you're not!" Emil looked shocked at him and Colette letted out a big yawn,

"Emil…lets go…i'm tired…" He looked at Colette and smiled,

"Alright sleepy…" when Emil looked back at Lloyd something surprised him, "Marta?…Lloyd?" Lloyd looked at Marta that had grabbed his hand, stepped up on toes and kissed his cheek,

"There's no use in hiding it when you two are the same Emil! it's no use!" Marta said when she broke the kiss and kept holding his hand,

"We'll be leaving too Zelos…we go something to do anyway…" Lloyd said half still shocked over the fact that all this time without knowing, Emil and Colette having this secret, and then Lloyd and Marta the same. They went outside the door waving goodbye to those inside and looked at each other.

"Are you going on a date?" Emil asked the two now lovers without the secret that they loved each other,

"yes…at least…that's what we planned…" Marta smiled and looked at Lloyd, but then the expression changed completely, "I hope you…don't mind if i leave you…"

Emil looked a little sad at first and gulped but answered by turning to Colette a little more, "I don't mind Marta…it's okay…you're with Lloyd and i'm…with Colette" the blonde boy said leaning forwards, kissing Colette again, Colette kissing him back.

"Okay…see you another time Emil…and Colette too…" Lloyd said looking at Marta and turning around, "Colette…i won't forget our time together…" and with those words Lloyd and Marta left hand in hand on their way to what seemed to be, a date not to forget.

Emil smiled at the two leaving them after he broke the kiss with Colette. "The look real good together, don't they Colette!?" Emil said and looked back at Colette,

"hmm…*yawn*" Colette answered and leaned onto Emil's shoulder falling asleep,

"i'll just have to carry you home i guess…" Emil said lifting Colette up on his back walking in the opposite direction than Lloyd and Marta.

**hihi! *does Lloyd grin***

**Emil: first me and Colette only…now both me x Colette, and Marta x Lloyd. Just…what should i say…get serious…do something normal with me and Marta or Lloyd and Colette!**

**sorry sorry! i will make those one-shots too! i'm already doing the Colloyd one-shot! calm down! thanks Anrimia24 in help proving that i'm not the only one that likes Lloyd x Marta! or Comil! **

**Emil: that Eivext guy helped on the Comil front too you know…**

**yeah i know! but thanks for reading this one-shot and look out for more THS episodes coming soon too!**

**Emil:…*looks at me strange*…don't bother about him he's just too happy right now! but yeah! see you some other time…i'll just handle a little problem first, "drags me off"**

**Hanase! ITEEE!**

**Emil: gomene! gomene! honto gomene! there…see you guys in ch.13 of THS!**


End file.
